


"All By My Lonesome"

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Don't get your panties all wet just yet :), Drinking, EXTREME CURSING !!, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspicions, Unwanted Feelings, careless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Roach figures that it's about that time again to make another lonely trip down towards the bar. He hates going places with Meat and Royce because they would never shut up. Ghost is always busy and acts like he never wants to hear what he has to say. And last but not least.. Archer and Toad are  totally gay. So they like doing any and everything when they're together.





	1. Archer, Toad , Sally and Roach..

"Can you not sit next to me ? 

Roach heard Archer say. It was like he didn't want anyone sitting next to him besides Toad. ( Aka His boyfriend.)

"Fine. Meat said getting up and moving towards Roach.

Everything at that exact moment had made Roach's stomach spin. Now he knew exactly why Archer didn't want the man sitting next to him. Meat smelled like an old farm house or an elderly persons funeral home. He would never take a shower, or maybe he did but probably didn't know how to cleanse himself properly. Roach quickly held his nose, before scooting far away from Meat as possible. Honestly, that guy could've killed a room full flies if he wanted to. The stench itself was just massive. To be honest, Roach didn't know how Royce would put up with It.

"Hey Bug. Toad smirked. How's the food ?

Oh shit.. I forgot about Toad.

"It tastes yummy. He lied.

Toad just pouted.

"Then why aren't you eating it ? He asked.

"Because I'm not hungry. 

"Aw come on bug. Toad said pushing the plate. Don't you like my cooking ? Besides, it's homemade. I got it from my grandma's recipe.

"Sure you did. I smirked. Look Toad, I really do appreciate this but I'm just not in the mood to eat anything. Besides, I think I hear Mactavish calling me.

"But..

"Thanks for the dinner bud. Roach said leaving the room.

"What's the matter ? Archer asked.

"Roach doesn't like my cooking.

Archer just smiled and kissed Toad on the forehead.

"Well don't worry about it. He said grabbing the plate. I'll finish it.

Toad just couldn't resist. Once Archer got done demolishing Roach's plate, they both took off back towards the barracks. 

The day just couldn't get any worse. Roach was feeling some type of way and he couldn't exactly explain why. He hated feeling like this. It kept him very distance and away from the others. By now, he would've thought that Mactavish or Ghost would've noticed, but maybe it was just something that nobody seemed to truly care about. Roach felt alone. Like no one was willing to help him through whatever it is that he was going through. At least he had his journal. That was the only thing that could've kept him from over thinking. Well that and maybe some booze.

"Hey Roach !! Ghost said walking towards him.

"Yeah ?

"Once you're done doodling inside of your journal. Captain Mactavish wants to speak to you inside of his office.

"Sure..

"What was that ?

"Yes Sir. Roach said inhaling the cigarette. I'll go see him once I'm finished.

"You better. Ghost said walking away. And make it quick. He doesn't like waiting.

"Aye aye Captain.

Thankfully Ghost was far away and didn't hear him. Roach was definitely feeling some type of way. Not towards Ghost, but towards himself.

"I guess after I'm done talking to the Captain I'll go dig up some booze. Roach said standing up. At least the bottle won't let me down.

25 minutes later...

I've arrived at my destination. The music was going and there was strippers everywhere. This specific bar had been at the top of my list. It's called "The Wholly Mop". When I first signed up for the Task force, this was the very first place that I've decided to come to. Not because of the strippers, Not because of the women nor the music but because of the booze. I felt like the only way to escape this pain was by drinking it all away. Some people would've called me an alcoholic, but really I was just trying to enjoy myself. This bar was basically my second home. General Shepherd would often come in here and tell me to get my ass back to work but little did he know...I would just wait around the corner until he left. That's some crazy shit ain't it ? Yeah... I know.

"Hey bud.

"Hey Holly. I smiled. How's the night going ?

"I would have to say that it's going pretty good. She winked. Now that you're here.

I quickly blushed before going back to drinking.

"Where's Sally ? I asked. I thought that she was working tonight.

"Nah. She went home early. Apparently she's got the flu. She smirked. You know me, i can't have that around my customers. Especially the mighty fine one's.

Now before you guys ask.. YES !! Holly's been trying to get with me for the past 5 years, but I would always tell her no and end up blowing her off for her sister. She doesn't know it but I like her sister instead. Of course Holly's very pretty and very talented as well, but her sister Sally was the main one that I was basically concerned with. The only problem is...she was in a relationship.

"So what can I get you ?

"I'll take the original. Gary said slapping his hands on the table. The same as before but I want you to spice it up a little.

"Well. Holly said leaning in closer. How spicy do you want it ?

"Very spicy. I winked.

From time to time I would flirt with Holly because what man wouldn't ? She was very cute and very flirtatious as well. She always wore dark red lipstick with dark red heels that match. I'm guessing she loves the color red. She almost looks like one of those high school teachers back in the day but waay more younger. Honestly, if Holly wanted to she could have any guy in this bar but instead, she's decided to pick me. But I wasn't complaining. I'd probably smash and take her out on a date but who knows. Only time will tell.

"Maybe by then her sister might become single. I thought to myself. Eh, who knows.

Just when I was enjoying myself. Ghost shows up with Meat and Royce. Also, along with Archer and Toad following close behind.

"Shit. I said standing up.

"Well well well.. Holly said walking back and forth. Look who showed up.

Roach just groaned as Ghost and the others came and joined them.

"Hey love. Ghost smiled. I'll take two shots of Whiskey and a full shot of bourbon.

"Damnnit Ghost. Meat smirked. I never thought you had it in ya.

"Yeah well, don't flatter yourself mate. I can drink at least three of these and still kick your arse.

Everyone laughed including the people that had worked behind the bar.

"Fine. How about we settle this over a drinking competition ?

"You're on mate. Ghost said ordering twelve drinks. But If I win, I'm kicking your arse all the way back to base.

"And what happens if I win ?

"Then I'll tell Mactavish that I was the one who ate all of his stuffed Oreo's.

Meat thought about it before finally deciding.

"Fine. He said shaking Ghost hand. You've got a deal.

Roach on the other hand didn't want any part in what they were doing or talking about so he decided to move tables before ending up back outside.

"Fuck. He said lighting a cigarette. Finally some piece and quiet.

"Hey. The unknown voice said from behind the ally.

"Sally ? What the hell are you doing behind there ?

"I work here. She smiled. What the hell are YOU doing behind here ?

"I needed some fresh air. He sighed.

"Hmm. I'm guessing we all need a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah.

"So, Did you see my annoying sister ?

"Yeah, I ran into her at the bar. She told me that you were sick.

"Sick ?

"Yep. Roach said exhaling the smoke. She said that you had the flu or some shit.

"Did she now ?

"Yep, pretty much.

"Hmm. She mumbled. So how's everything ?

"You mean, back at base ?

"No silly. She laughed. I mean you.

"Things are fine I guess. Although some people aren't as great.

"What makes you say that ?

"Let's just say.. things aren't the same anymore. Or what they used to be.

"Okay. She said getting closer. I'm not sure that I fol...

"Just forget it. Roach said cutting her off.

We sat in complete silence for about five to ten minutes until she finally decided to go back in. Things were just weird between us. She was in a relationship and I had nobody to talk to. I couldn't even talk to my parents without them fighting. I wanted to tell Sally how I felt but deep down inside I just somehow knew that she didn't feel the same. So I kept it to myself. Not only for the sake of our friendship. But for the sake of my heart and for the sake of her relationship.

"Well.. I should probably get going.

"Yeah. You probably should.

"Well, It was nice talking to you Gary. She smiled. You know.. you look waay more sexier when your not playing dress up.

"Heh. Thanks.

"No problem.

I slowly watched her walk away as I tried to gather my thoughts. Why did she have to be in love with somebody else ? I guess we'll never know.

"I'll see ya around. I said yelling after her. 

But she was already gone...

The next day I stood outside my barracks smoking another pack of cigarettes. Thankfully nobody was out here besides Captain Mactavish. Ghost and others were probably out scouting around, but who knows. Ghost was probably torturing them with chores or something. But If we're being completely honest.. it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey Roach ? Archer said walking up. Have you seen Toad ?

"No. Why ?

"Because I haven't seen him since last night.

"Maybe he's with Ghost. Roach said inhaling the cigarette smoke. You know how he loves to punish people.

Archer just chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right, but I was wondering.

"About what ?

"I was wondering if you're okay.

Roach was a bit confused at first because he honestly thought that no one actually gave a fuck. Well, maybe Archer did because he was the only one that actually seemed concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Roach said looking in the opposite direction. Thanks for asking.

"Yeah no problem. Archer said joining him. You got a smoke ?

"Yeah here.

We both sat there in complete silence while smoking our cigarettes. The sun was still out but Roach didn't seem to mind. He was to busy daydreaming. (As always) Archer noticed this and poked Roach's side.

"What ?

"Whatcha thinking about ?

"Life. He paused. And how come you never told me about dating Toad ?

"Well, we started off as friends. Archer said scratching his head. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want Ghost or Mactavish finding out.

"How long have you two been dating ?

"4 months. He paused. Toads been my rock every since.

Roach just chuckled as he listened to Archers love story.

"We've been keeping our relationship a secret. We didn't want anyone knowing or finding out until Toad was actually comfortable with it.

"I see. Roach said exhaling the cigarette smoke. How long did it take until you finally realize that you were actually in love ?

Archer thought about it before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Not that long. When we first started talking I just knew that Toad was the one.

"But how did you know ?

"Roach, When you're in love with someone you start to develop all kinds of feeling towards them. It's like everything they do or say can set your whole body on fire. It feels like a dream but it's actually real. If whatever your feeling is there, then.. you'll know.

Roach thought about everything that Archer had said. He really wanted Sally to know he felt but her relationship with somebody else was holding him back. When was this nightmare ever gonna end ?

"Thanks Archer.

"For what ?

"For being there. Roach smiled.

"No problem. Archer said smashing the cigarette bud.

"Hey !! Toad said running up. What the fuck are you doing with my man ?

"I was..

"We were just talking. Archer said cutting him off.

"Sure you were. Toad said rolling his eyes. You know I've been looking all over for you right ?

"You've been looking all over for me ?

"Yes.

"Nooo, I've been looking for you.

Roach just rolled his eyes as he listened to the two argue.

"Where were you ? Arched asked.

"I was with Meat and Royce, they were helping me look for you.

"Seriously ? With Meat and Royce ?

"Well where the fuck else have I've been ?

"I don't know. I thought you were with Ghost.

"Okay. Roach said backing away. You guys are creeping me the fuck out. I'll see you guys later.

"Later bug. Toad smirked.

"Yeah, Later Roach.

The day wasn't exactly over just yet though. Roach was already starting to feel somewhat tired, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He sat up looking around the room as if he had just lost something.

"There you are. Roach said grabbing the remote. Ugh, what a day.

Just when he was about to fall asleep Ghost walks in.

"Ghost, what's the matter ?

"We need to talk.

To be continued....


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I said that this was gonna be a one shot but.... I lied :/ I have to get this out of my system otherwise it's gonna kill me.
> 
> Anyways enjoy. :)

Previously On All By My Lonesome....

"Ghost ? What's the matter ?

"Roach, We need to talk. I know this may sound weird, but I have to get it off my chest.

"Wait W-what ?

"Just hear me out mate. He spat. I can't hold it in any longer and it has to come out.

"Ghost you're scaring me. What is it ?

"I...I think I'm in love with you.

"Huh ?

"I know it sounds weird but it's the truth. I think about you all the time and I just can't get it off my mind.

Roach was wildly confused. He honestly didn't know what to say. Was Ghost being for real ? Or was he just making this shit up ? Roach couldn't tell. Instead, he just sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Well say something goddammit.

"I-I don't know w-what to s-say.

Now, when Roach gets nervous he starts to stutter. It usually almost never happens unless he's really really REALLY scared. Which happens to be the situation he's in right about now.

Ghost just sighed as he waited for an answer.

"Well any day now love. He chuckled.

Roach just blushed.

"Ghost, I honestly didn't know you felt that way about me until now. Roach said scratching the back of his head. It feels...

"Weird ? Ghost said cutting him off. Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd let you know before...

"Before..What ?

"Before you end up loving someone else.

Silence... Roach was completely silent as he and Ghost just sat there quietly. No words could ever make up for what Ghost had just said to him. Roach could feel his heart beating extra fast as if he wanted to faint. (or vomit). He just couldn't believe it. But why on earth would Ghost wait to tell him this right now ? I guess we'll never know.

"Sooo ?

"So what ?

"This is awkward Ghost.

"You don't think that it was awkward for me to just come in here and tell you that ? He questioned.

"No.

"Well it bloody was. He paused. If we're being completely honest. I wish that I would've never have told you, but it was eating me up mate.

"I see..

"Look Roach. Ghost said scooting closer. I don't know what your thinking and I know that things are gonna be tough but I need an answer.

What the fuck is he talking about ?

"What do you mean ?

"I need to know if your feeling the same way.

"Ghost..

"Wait a minute. Ghost said silencing him. Hold that thought.

"Um...

"Before you decide, just think about it. He said standing up to leave. You have until tomorrow morning. No later than that.

Huh ? Roach thought to himself as he watched Ghost leave.

"What the fuck is going on ? He asked rubbing his hands over his eyes to get rid of the headache 

Honestly, what the fuck has gotten into Ghost because he's not acting like him self. I don't know, but Something tells me that I'm about to find out. (Sooner or later.)

________________________________________________

The next day I woke up with bags under my eyes as if someone had just beaten my ass. Apparently, I was fighting my sleep all night trying to get rid of those awful words that Ghost had said to me. With all truths aside, it didn't work.

"Fucking hell. Roach said brushing his teeth as Meat walked in.

"Hey bug.

"Morning Meat.

"So. Meat said grinning. I have a question.

Roach just rolled his eyes as he waited for Meat to finish.

"What is it ?

"Well, me and the fellas were wondering. Exactly, why Ghost was in your bedroom so late last night ?

"I guess he needed the company. Roach said drying his face.

"Really ?

"Yep.

"Well, that's not what I heard.

"Oh yeah ? 

"Ooh yeah.. he chuckled.

Roach just paused to look at Meat through the dirty mirror as he waited for an answer.

"Well ? Roach said crossing his arms. What did you hear ?

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me that Ghost has feelings for you. Which is why he snuck off in the middle of the night to tell you how much loved and cared for you.

"Wait, who the fuck told you that ? Roach said panicking.

"I've already told you.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question Meat.

"Woaah, relax Mrs. Roach. Meat said smiling. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise I won't tell anybody else.

"Sure you won't.

"The question is.. Meat said walking around the table. Do you have feelings for him ?

Roach honestly didn't know how to answer that. He always seen Ghost as a friend but nothing more. For crying out loud "HE'S HIS C.O FOR CHRIST SAKES !! how could his lieutenant develop feelings towards him ? It just doesn't make any sense.

"Hello ? Meat said snapping his fingers. Earth to Roach !! Is anybody alive in there ?

"I'm sorry Meat but I have to go.

"Oh no you don't. Meat said grabbing his arm. You didn't answer my question.

"What ?

"I SAID !! Do you have feelings for Ghost ?

"No.

"That was a quick no.

"I'm serious Meat. Let go !!

"You have to say it first.

"No.

"Why not ?

"Because I don't want to.

"Bullshit !! It's because your lying.

"I'm not lying !!

"THEN SAY IT !!

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR GHOST !! Roach shouted.

"Well. Meat said smirking. Now that wasn't so bad now was it ?

"Fuck you Meat. Roach said bumping into him on the way out the door.

"Your welcome. He chuckled.

Meanwhile... Ghost was waiting behind the corner the entire time. He heard everything that Meat and Roach had said. (Poor Ghost). He would just have to deal with Meat later.

___________________________________________

Later that day, everyone was gathered around in the mess hall while Mactavish was in the kitchen. He had whipped up a quick meal made with different kinds of spices and a little bit of habanero. It was chilli of course. One of his favorite dishes that he and Gaz had cooked up back in their SAS regiment days. Of course, Price was there to witness this, but he never seemed to cared about the chilli as much. To be honest, It was the thought that counted.

"What the bloody hell are you making Soap ?

"Chili. He smiled. I'm sure you remembered it Price.

"Uh huh. Price said not amused. Just like the old days Eh ?

"Yep.

The two continued talking as Price had noticed that Mactavish was going for the habanero.

"Oh no you don't Soap. Price said snatching the pepper.

"What ?

"You're not burning my arse again with that damn vegetable.

Mactavish just chuckled.

"Aw come on Price. It's not like it's going to kill you.

"I don't believe you.

"Then you'll just have to trust me. He said snatching the fruit. Besides, it helps with colds and possibly fevers.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know.

"Jesus Price. You act like its gonna kill you or something.

"Knowing you, it might as well.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Nikolai said walking in.

"Nikolai. Are you staying this time or are you just going to bugger off ?

"Hey !! the only reason I left was because Shepherd had orders for me.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Mactavish said stirring the chili. Tell that to a judge.

"Since when does Shepherd ever gives you orders ? Price asked.

"Since the day he's decided to become your boss. Nikolai chuckled.

Mactavish on the other hand didn't seem to hold back his laughter. They both broke into fits of laughter as Price just stared. The two definitely had alot of history together. Especially with Nikolai.

"Hey, have you guys seen Roach ? Ghost asked walking in.

"No. Is he not out there ?

Ghost just shook his head.

"No. He's not.

"Well I haven't seen him. Price said tasting Soaps Chili.

"Nikolai ?

"Sorry Ghost, but I haven't seen him since this morning.

"Thanks mate. I'm just worried about him that's all.

"Wait a minute. Mactavish said butting in. For once in your entire life you're finally worried about Roach ?

"Yes. He said flatly as everyone else just stared.

"Even after all the bloody things that you've ever done to him ?

"Of course. He smiled. I'm sure that by now Roach knows that I didn't mean any harm.

"Sure you did. Mactavish said finishing his chili.

"Well that's a start.

"At least I'm not willing to sit around all day inside of this bloody kitchen instead of actually going out and looking for him.

"Alright lad, take it easy. Price said calmly. I'm sure Soap here was just messing around.

"Nope. I'm not sure that I was. Mactavish said facing him.

"You have something you wanna get off your chest Sir ?

"Yes, but I would rather not talk about it in front of Price.

Ghost thought about it before finally deciding.

"Fine.

"Great. Mactavish said turning off the stove. Meet me outside in five. We'll talk then.

Without a word Ghost left.

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell's going on ? Price said getting annoyed.

"Not now Price. Mactavish said turning to leave the mess hall. I'll let you know once I'm done.

"Great. Price said throwing a fit. Just fucking Great.


	3. Misunderstandings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mactavish questions Ghost, and Ghost interrogates Meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH....WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING ? 
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but I'm getting carried away. Lol oh well...
> 
> Enjoy. :)

6:45 p.m

Ghost and Mactavish both sat outside while the others were sitting around eating chili. It was cold as shit and yet Roach was nowhere to be found. Eventually the rest of the 141 members and Shepherd himself was starting to get worried. The current situation only brought Mactavish down to one solution. Did Ghost have anything to do with this ?

"So, are we going inside or are we just gonna stay out here and freeze to death ?

"That depends. Mactavish said walking back n forth. I'm gonna need your help with wrapping my head around something.

"Yeah ? Ghost questioned. Like what ?

"Like how come you never told me about dating Roach.

"Wait what ? What do you mean ?

"Come on now Ghost. Mactavish said eyeballing him Don't play dumb. I know you have feelings for Roach. The question is, when we're you planning on telling me about it ?

"Sir, I don't..

"Just tell me what the bloody hell's going on.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you everything once we're inside.

Mactavish just stood there for awhile as if he already knew what Ghost was hiding.

"Okay. Mactavish said pouring himself a cup of wine. Let's start from the top. Tell me what happened.

"Fine. Ghost said shrugging. I went down towards his room at around 12:00 to let him know how I felt.

"Go on.

"He was laying down watching tv before I came barging in. Ghost said shivering. You should've seen the look on his face. It was like he was on the verge of passing out or throwing up.

"Right. So what made you do it ?

"I don't know Mactavish. Ghost said folding his hands. I kept asking myself the same thing.

"Hmm.

"I mean really ? What else could I have possibly have done ?

"I don't know. Mactavish said sitting down the cup. Why don't you just man up and tell me what the bloody hell's going on ?

"I am telling you what the bloody hell's going on !! He shouted. I wanted to express my feelings and then BAM !! Roach just up and left.

"Whatever you say mate.

"What ? So now you don't believe me ?

"Ghost. You do realize how this is going to look if Roach comes up missing right ?

"No. But why the bloody hell would it matter ?

"Because Ghost. If anything happens to Roach I'm holding you responsible.

"Oi !! You've got to be shitting me ?

"Nope. Mactavish said seriously. I'm not joking.

Ghost just stood there with his mouth wide open as if someone's just whooped his ass. Sure this wasn't a good look for him, but damn they would have to try.

Mactavish just sighed.

"I'll send out a search party tomorrow morning. But if Roach doesn't show up, I'm holding you responsible.

"Right. Ghost said shaking his head. And what about Shepherd ? What happens if he finds out ?

"Let's just hope that he doesn't. Mactavish said scanning through the paperwork. 

"Bollocks.

"Don't worry about it mate. Just let me handle this.

"Great.

"Besides, I'm sure we're going to hear about it tomorrow morning. Well, I am at least.

"Well, isn't that just great ?

"For now, go get some rest. Mactavish said nodding towards the door. You look like you need it.

"But I'm not tired.

"Sure you are.

Silence....

"Go get some rest Riley. We'll talk about this in the morning.

"Fine. Ghost said leaving the building.

But he couldn't just rest just yet. There was still one last thing that needed to be done.

_________________________________________

"Go the fuck to bed Meat. Royce said tossing the pillow.

"Make me. Meat said throwing it back. Besides, I'm trying to watch Seinfeld.

"More like trying to jerk off.

"Fuck you.

Five minutes later....

"Ghost ? What the Fuck ?

"Out. He said pointing towards the door.

Once Royce was gone, Ghost locked all of the doors including the windows so that Meat wouldn't escape.

"Uh Ghost ? What the fuck do you think your doing ?

"I'm doing what I do best mate. He said smiling. I'm Interrogating you.

Meats eyes were wide as a kite when he saw Ghost charging towards him. He quickly placed the squirming soldier into a chair before tying down his arms and his legs.

"Now. Ghost said walking back and forth. I've got some questions, and I need some answers.

"Jesus Ghost, What the fuck are you talking about ?

"Just tell me what you heard about last night.

"What ? Meat said panicking. Ghost, I swear I didn't..

"Don't even think about it mate. Ghost said cutting him off. God can't save you. Neither can Mactavish nor Captain Price.

Meat just held in his tears as he saw Ghost walking back and forth. Usually when Ghost interrogates someone, he would usually have some spare tools or some kind of weapon laying around. Thankfully for Meat, he didn't have any of those things. Instead, he just decided to use his hands.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Ghost said removing his Sun glasses. What all did you hear ?

"I just heard that you have serious feelings for Roach.

"What else ?

"That's it. Meat said whimpering when Ghost broke his middle finger.

"Your lying. Roach would never just up and disappear from hearing a rumor.

"How would you know ? You wasn't there when we had our little conversation in the bathroom this morning.

"No, but I did over heard the two of you arguing and it wasn't about a bloody rumor mate.

"It wasn't about that.

"Really ?

"Yes.

"Then what was it about ?

"I just told him that he couldn't possibly have feelings for you. Especially if your his C.O.

"And why the bloody hell does that matter ?

"Because you're his C.O Ghost !! Meat shouted. Why else ?

"Who else did you tell ?

"Nobody. I swear !!

"Your lying. Ghost said grabbing his other hand. Last chance.

"I didn't tell anybody !!

Frustrated and fed up with Meats bullshit. Ghost took his other hand and broke the middle finger on that one as well.

"AH !! WHAT THE...

"WHO ELSE DID YOU TELL ?

"ROYCE !! He spat. I told Royce. Eventually it got around base that you and Roach were Fuck buddies. I'm sorry Ghost, but that's all that I know.

Ghost took a step back to clear his throat as he heard Meat sobbing. Of course he felt bad for the mother fucker but at that very moment he just didn't give a fuck. Meat was the cause behind Roach running away so therefore he had to be punished. No matter what was going on, Ghost had to find Roach. Although, there was one last thing that was certainly bothering him.

"Does Shepherd know ?

"What ? Meat said clearing his throat.

"Aw come on now mate. Ghost said getting irritated. Don't make me have to repeat myself.

"Well, I didn't hear the fucking question. He sobbed.

"DOES SHEPHERD KNOW ABOUT IT !!

"NO !! Meat said covering his face.

"Good. he whispered. If I find out you're lying. I'll gut off your arms before dumping you inside of the bloody river. Ghost said untying him. You understand ?

"Y-yes... Sir.

"Good. Ghost said leaving the room. Now get some rest. I'll deal with Royce later.

__________________________________________

12:45 pm.

The whole time this was going on, Roach just sat at the bar. Thinking, drinking, hoping to get lost inside of his mind. The madness back at base was driving him insane and he couldn't take it. (Nor face it). He sat at the bar drinking his favorite kind of whiskey which was Scotch and Rye. He would hardly ever drink dark liquor unless he feeling some type of way. I'm guessing tonight he was just going all the way.

"Gary ? The voice said from behind the counter. Are you feeling okay ?

"Sure. Roach said stumbling with his words. If being told I love you by someone you don't have feelings for is okay. Then I don't know what is.

"Hm. Sally said walking towards him. Maybe you should come home with me tonight. You look a hot mess and you definitely could use a shower.

"Yeah well thanks for the fucking compliment. Roach said smiling. When are we leaving ?

"We're leaving right no..

"No your not. Ghost said walking in. He's coming with me.

"Ghost ?

"Don't worry bug. Ghost said walking him towards the car. I'm taking you home.

Sally quickly got up and accidentally dropped her keys.

"Hey !! She yelled.

"Go home Sally. I'm sure that your husband is looking for you.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. She said stopping him. And what if Roach doesn't wanna go home ?

"I don't care what he wants. Ghost said facing her. I'm his C.O, and I said that were going home.

"Oh yeah ?

"Yeah.

"Well the last time I've checked. Roach is a grown ass man so I'm pretty damn sure that he can make his own fucking decisions.

"Not on my watch. Ghost said slamming the door. If I were you, I wouldn't think twice about getting on my bad side. You're lucky that I won't close this bloody place down.

"Oh, so now your threatening me ?

Ghost just ignored her.

"That wasn't a threat sweet heart. That was a bloody promise.

"You can't shut me down, even if you wanted to !!

"I can call about a dozen people right now and tell them exactly what the bloody hell's going on.

"No you can't.

"Watch me.

"And what exactly am I doing wrong ?

"Don't play dumb love. Ghost said digging around for his keys. You and your sister have been selling liquor to under aged students for over a month now. You honestly didn't think that i know what you were doing ?

"Why does it fucking matter ? Sally said crossing her arms. You wouldn't dare call those bloody people on me.

"Oh trust me love. He winked. I sure as hell will.

"You're a fucking Hippocrate Ghost !! She shouted. And a your a fucking snitch !! How fucking dare you ?

"Take care of yourself now love. Ghost said closing the door.

"FUCKING COWARD !!


	4. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mactavish tries his best to wrap his head Ghosts little fantasy. Roach, Meat and Royce are still facing some serious issues. 
> 
> P.s this is where Shepherd and Price finally gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest with y'all this story is all over the place. :/ I was having problems with the last chapter and honestly... I was just so close to deleting it.
> 
> Anyways, long story short.. Ima continue writing this story regardless. :) so sit back and relax.

Later that night..

"I don't know why you were hiding inside of that bar Roach.

"Ugh, my head. Roach said tossing and turning. Not this bullshit again. I'm trying to get some fucking rest Ghost.

"Hmm. Ghost said tossing him a pillow. You know that Mactavish and Price were out looking for you. They haven't slept knowing that you were still out there wondering around in the middle of the night.

"Heh. Roach shrugged. Sounds peachy.

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later mate. You can't just keep hiding things from them and expecting them to never find out about it. I think it's time for you to step up.

"Yeah no thanks to you. Roach said standing up. Once everyone finds out that I'm here, I'll never hear the end of it.

"No thanks to me ? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean ?

"Oh I think you know Ghost. 

"Hm...Nope. I'm not sure that I follow.

"Well let me try to refresh your memory. Roach said standing up. You don't remember coming into my room in the middle of the night, begging, pleading and asking me how much you cared about me ? 

"Of course I do. He smiled. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't telling the bloody truth.

"Yes it does Ghost !!

"Okay then. Tell me what's bothering you ?

"It's YOU that's been bothering me. Roach shouted. If you would've never have came into my room that night, none of this bullshit would've ever have happened.

"So your blaming me for expressing my feelings ?

"Yes.

Silence...

"Look Roach..

"No you look. Roach said cutting him off. Where the fuck do you get off with telling people that we've slept together or that we've even been together ? 

"I never told anyone anything.

"Bullshit !!

"That was all Meats doing Roach. Trust me, as much I would love to fuck you we both know that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Ghost said smiling. Especially now.

"What ? So you think this shit is funny ? Roach said pouting. You have no idea about how embarrassing that shit is.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Ghost said lighting a cigarette. Especially if it isn't true.

"Yeah well, that's easy for you to say. You're not the one being called names or being picked on for something you've completely have no control over. 

"Relax Roach. Everything's going to be okay. Besides, Mactavish says that he's going to have a talk with Shepherd.

"Why the fuck would he have a talk with Shepherd ? Roach asked. Since when does anyone ever care about someone's sexual preference ?

"Since I've started expressing my feelings for a bug named Roach. Ghost said admiring Roach from across the room. And also because I'm your C.O and not your mate.

"This is all yours and Meats fault. If you two would've just kept your fucking mouths closed. None of this would've been happening !! Roach shouted.

"Oi. Just because Meat and Royce are talking shit, doesn't mean that I have any regrets in what I had to say. Everything happens for a reason Roach, so you can either take it or leave it, but my feelings for you will never change. Ghost smiled. Even when you're all mad and bitchy about it.

"Yeah, thanks for the fucking feedback. Roach said slumping down into a chair.

Roach honestly had alot to think about. He just didn't know exactly what to say. Especially when Ghost had to put it like that. But was he actually being for real ? Or was he actually lying ? Roach seriously had trust issues. Especially after today. The only thing that was bothering him was if he did, or if he don't have feelings for Ghost. Honestly he didn't know how he felt.

"Hey lads. Mactavish said walking in. So Price and I are going at it with Shepherd again and it doesn't look so good.

"Well why the bloody hell not ? 

"Because Ghost, he's thinking about taking you off the team.

"What ? You've got to be kidding me ? 

"Sorry mate. Mactavish said filling out the paperwork. But it didn't look like Shepherd was playing. 

"He can't just take me off the team like that. That's insane. I mean it's not like I'm bloody fucking him or something.

"Hey ? Roach shouted.

"Well, It's the bloody truth.

"I know Ghost. Mactavish said shaking his head. That's why me and Price are trying to have a little chat with him. We're trying to get him to change his bloody mind.

"I see.. Ghost smirked. And you two aren't doing that very good of a job. He paused as Roach just chuckled. What's so funny ?

"I find it amusing that Shepherd's so worried about Ghost sexual preference instead of worrying about that fucking psychopath Makarov.

"He does have a point Sir.

"Well maybe if this bloody idiot would've just kept his fucking mouth shut. Then we wouldn't be having these kinds of problems. Mactavish said eyeballing them. Right Ghost ?

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just leave me be.

"Fine. Mactavish said leaving the building. But let's be truthful now mate. I don't think that it's such a good idea for you two to be seen together. So Roach ?

"Yeah ?

"Why don't you head back towards your barracks until we get this whole bloody issue situated.

"Fine. Roach said walking away. I was beginning to miss my old room anyways.

"See you later on love. Ghost chuckled.

"Yeah, fuck you.

Mactavish just rolled his eyes.

"So what the bloody hell am I supposed to do ?

"Nothing. Mactavish smiled. You can just sit there and look pretty for all that I care. 

"Right. Well can I at least go to the shooting range ?

"Sure. Just try not to get yourself into any more trouble.

"I can't promise anything but I'll most definitely try. He smiled.

"Good. Mactavish said eyeballing him. That's all your gonna have to do.

"To right mate.

________________________________________________

"So where are they now ? Shepherd asked.

"Don't worry about it Sir. I have them both separated.

"Good. Then I'll need to talk with Ghost sooner or later, but as of right now I rather not make a big deal out of this whole situation.

"To right mate. Price said eyeballing Mactavish. Although, we've pretty much got everything under control.

"Do you now ?

"Yes Sir. Mactavish said stepping in. Ghost and Roach are no longer a problem. I've already informed them.

"Hm... Sure you did. Shepherd said eyeballing Price. Captain Price, Do you have a problem with your lieutenant being gay ?

"No Sir.

"Mactavish ?

"No Sir.

But Price was feeling a little bit cheeky...

"Do you have a problem with our lieutenant being gay Sir ?

Shepherd just ignored him as he puffed on his cigar.

"I'm the one asking all the questions here Price. Not you.

"Well can you at least answer a simple bloody question ?

"No. Because I don't have to answer to you Price. Shepherd said getting annoyed. You have to answer to me.

While Shepherd and Price were going back and forth, Mactavish tried so desperately to change the subject.

"So have you guys seen the new movie called Black Panther ? He asked. I heard its quite lovely on the Americans part.

Price just shook his head as Shepherd lit another cigar.

"We can't just let this slide Mactavish. I'm not against gay people by any means necessary, but I'm aware that in the army I expect my men to focus on the main prize, instead of focusing on a gay marriage.

"Hm. Price just hummed. Well it sounds like your judging another man's wishes.

"Price...

"No. Shepherd said cutting him off. Let him finish Mactavish. Because It seems like Captain Price here has other things to get off his chest.

"I just feel like being gay or having a gay marriage doesn't have anything to do with fighting a War.

"Of course it doesn't.

"Then why are we making a big deal out of nothing ? Price said getting irritated.

But yet Shepherd was quiet...

"Tell me something Price. Shepherd said smashing his cigar. What do you honestly think about having a gay lieutenant ?

"I think that Ghost deserves to have feelings for who ever he wants. Price said keeping his calm. I also think that whatever's going on between him and Roach is definitely not our problem.

"Fine. Shepherd said backing off. Then I rest my case.

"Thank you.

"But don't think for one second that you've won this conversation Price.

"Of course not Sir. Price smirked.

"Now, Get the hell out of here.

"With pleasure. They both said leaving.


End file.
